Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2016
09:06 Hi Edwin. 09:06 test 09:07 test 09:07 Okay. 09:52 Hey Bp 12:06 o/ 12:13 @Edwin91476 Hi! 12:14 sorry about late.... 12:14 today my internet a kind of unstable... 12:14 while i'm uploading youtube videos 12:15 Hey Mossy, say one more time, you don't need to always type the whole username, it's quite weird. 12:16 @Edwin today my internet a kind of slow... 12:16 due I'm uploading the youtube videos 12:16 it is a kind of my trap... 12:17 i ended up waste time for one hours... 12:32 Hi. 12:32 I'm back. 12:32 Had dinner. 12:34 o/ 12:34 o/ 12:34 test 12:34 test 12:35 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2458_(SCCS) 12:35 Ok, I have totally redesigned this, 12:35 Computer is lag. I have just turned on again afyer dinner. 12:35 *after 12:35 I finished my episode 75. 12:35 Next I will introduce 4-layer cupcake. 12:36 I may introduce blocker orders and magic mixers. 12:36 But magic mixers in my fanon can spawn special candies! 12:36 I hate magic mixer that name. 12:36 -_- 12:36 Why? 12:36 Spawning blockers and it's magic? -_- 12:36 Yeah. 12:37 First I named "Universal Spawner," but now I intend to use magic mixer. 12:38 Evil spawners is more apporiate. 12:38 Yeah. 12:38 They are very evil in Brulee Bay. 12:39 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2458_(SCCS) 12:39 I have totally redesigned this, 12:39 The old version seems too easy 12:39 IH ort NI. 12:39 Too tough icings. 12:40 But there are striped candies and CB+striped combinations. 12:40 Still. 12:40 And this level is referenced level 4 12:40 :/ 12:40 How do you think if special candies can destroy the entire icings in one go? 12:41 I don't expect it to be hard. 12:41 If the special candies' abilities were buffed like this, it would be an extremely easy one. 12:41 Too crazy? 12:42 Yep. 12:42 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_4_(CCR) 12:42 That means I need to nerf the 3-layered icings to two. 12:42 Yep. 12:42 Is this too hard for beginners? 12:42 Level 4 (CCR) 12:42 Not too hard. 12:43 But the corner... 12:43 Yep. 12:43 SH. 12:43 M also is ok. 12:43 But you always get color bomb at the first move. 12:45 Oh. Then SE. 12:45 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_384_(CCR) I wonder if level 384 is suitable for ingredients level? 12:47 You can put the ingredients into locks? 12:49 What? Making ingredients under the locks? 12:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2458_(SCCS)_V3.png 12:51 THen like this? 12:51 Ingredients under locks won't make this level too hard. 12:51 *Licorice locks 12:51 *Liquorice 12:52 Yep. 12:52 Not hard. 12:52 I want they increase bomb timer on level 384 to 15 instead of 10. 12:56 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2458_(SCCS)_V3.png 12:56 Ah, then is this greatly nerfed? 12:59 Trust me, I don't really want to make Sundae Shores too hard. 02:18 Yep. 02:18 Really difficult for the board like this and fewer color. 02:18 @Edwin91476 I asked question why dont answer me? 02:18 I fixed it. 02:18 you mostly talk about fanon... 02:19 instead of me? T ^ T 02:19 Minute many questions at a time. 02:19 @Edwin91476 edit my bot profile too 02:19 I need do same thing with me 02:20 please 02:21 um... what... dead... chat....???? 02:21 02:22 test 02:22 @Bp101697 Hi! 02:22 ? 02:22 @Mossy Mos X Naut is cute? 02:22 because my boy 02:22 my bot 02:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvHEseLi3nU 02:23 If X-naut played in piano is quite crazy 02:23 @Edwin91476 you mean the Paper Mario The Thousand Door Longplay? 02:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvHEseLi3nU 02:23 This 02:23 I more accept this. 02:24 Seems I'm not skilled enough to play this. 02:24 @Edwin91476 but so funny 02:24 Original versions is ok for me 02:25 nothing remind me about Hexagon Levels 02:25 Ok I need to sleep bye! 02:25 @Bp101697 OH NO! Edwin is gone... 02:25 NO DEAD CHAT AGAIN???? 02:26 I can come in chat after remaking level 1116's not image again. 02:26 5 minutes. 02:26 @Bp101697 you seem not talk to me T ^ T 02:27 you mostly talking about fanon... 02:27 I will talk. 02:27 Just wait 02:27 I forgot to highlight jellies in my image of level 1116. 02:31 umm dead chat again? and then i will leave if chat is dead again... 02:31 Okay. 02:31 Here. 02:32 test 02:34 @Bp101697 See you Again! bye! 02:34 Bye. 08:57 Hi 09:55 <3litecandycrusher> hey mega o/ 2016 07 11